


Lady Red and Ser Wolf

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: Lady Red and Ser Wolf [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: But Mostly Smut, F/M, Future Fic, New definition for PWP: porn with pillow talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sexual Roleplay, Well there is some plot to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: "What big hands you have, Ser Wolf," she breathed. She liked the sensation of his calloused palm lying warm against her cheek. The heat of his other hand seeped through the thin material covering her skin, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine."The better to hold you with, Lady Red," he answered.She pulled away from him. "You shouldn't be holding me. This- this isn't proper. I'm to wed the Prince on the morrow!"





	Lady Red and Ser Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Between work keeping me busy and getting ill a couple of times, I really didn't have any energy left to write fic in the last month. 
> 
> I'm hoping to find some time to work on some of my WIPs soon, but for now I decided to write this to get my groove back or whatever you like to call it! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! :)

As Sansa made her way up to her chambers, she found her mind drifting to the events of the upcoming day. She'd be married for the third time by this time tomorrow. The prospect had her excited, but the memories of her first two weddings and the bedding after the second made her stomach twist and turn.

She locked the door before turning around to walk to her vanity. Her path was blocked by a slender, dark man standing in the middle of the room. He leaned back gracefully against the bedpost and smirked.

"Ser!" she exclaimed. "These are my private chambers!  It's not proper for you to be here so late at night!"

"I'm not a  _Ser,_ Lady Red," he informed her. 

"My name is Sansa Stark, not Red," she answered, lifting her chin. "Who are you?"

"Me?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, don't mind me, Lady  _Sansa,_ I'm just a wolf."

She blinked, not understanding his nonsensical answer. He looked like a man to her. "Pray excuse me, Ser  _Wolf,_ " she said, pushing past him. "I need to brush my hair."

He chuckled at her words, but she tried to ignore him as she sat down in front of her mirror for her evening routine. She could see him stalking toward her behind her reflection. He stood staring at her as she brushed out her long tresses, apparently fascinated by the ritual. He reached out to finger a lock of hair, bringing it to his face to sniff it.

She stopped her motions, the hand holding her brush having dropped to her lap as her breathing hitched. He retracted his hand, returning to studying her as she resumed pulling the brush through her hair. 

"You should leave," she told him as she rose to her feet to change into her night rail. She disappeared behind the screen in the corner of the room, hesitating for a moment, apprehensive that he might follow her, but when he didn't, she proceeded to undress.

When she emerged from behind the dressing screen, he was perched on the chest at the foot of her bed. "You're still here," she pointed out stupidly.

His dark eyes trailed up and down her body, making her heart start to race inside her chest, before he calmly glanced up at her face again. "I am."

She eyed him suspiciously as he closed the distance between them, lightly laying one hand on her hip, cupping her face with the other. It covered her from temple to jaw, fingertips stroking her hair.

"What big hands you have, Ser Wolf," she breathed. She liked the sensation of his calloused palm lying warm against her cheek. The heat of his other hand seeped through the thin material covering her skin, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"The better to hold you with, Lady Red," he answered.

She pulled away from him. "You shouldn't be holding me. This- this isn't proper. I'm to wed the Prince on the morrow!"

He moved closer, but made no attempt to touch her again. "I suppose that means this is my last opportunity to steal a kiss from you then."

Heat flushed her cheeks as her eyes dropped to his full lips. He lifted his hand to brush some hair from her face, before cupping the side of her neck and leaning in until his mouth was hovering over hers. "If you'll let me, of course," he whispered, his hot breath melting on her lips.

"I will," she breathed, closing her eyes as she angled her face up until their lips met. 

It was a sweet kiss that had her head spinning in a pleasant way. The touch of his hand made her face tingle and his fingers tightening on her hip again stirred an unknown sensation deep in her belly.

Her own hands flew up, fisting into the fabric of his tunic. He smelled safe and familiar, like home.

His grip on her hip loosened and his hand travelled up, thumb ghosting over her ribs. It had her pulling away with a small gasp.

He covered her hands, which were still on his chest, with his own and studied her face. She met his gaze, taking in his darkened eyes and red, shiny lips.

"Hasn't anyone kissed you like that before?" he asked, voice lower and a little rougher than before.

She licked her lips before shaking her head. 

"Do you reckon your prince shall kiss you like that?" he continued, arching an eyebrow.

She averted her eyes, pretending she hadn't heard his question. She'd been kissed many times and by close to half a dozen men by now, but she'd never experienced a kiss like his before.

He lifted her chin with one finger. "No," he said slowly,  waiting for her to meet his eyes. "I don't believe so. Would you like me to kiss you again?"

She didn't mean to, but she heard herself murmuring: "Please..."

So he did. He was the one to break the kiss this time, his hand still firmly curled around her waist.

"You see, Lady Red," he told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Most men don't know how to take care of a lady,  or even worse,  they simply don't care. And who's to say your prince will?"

He leaned in, skimming the tip of his nose along her jaw, until his lips were hovering over her ear. His bottom lip and teeth grazed her lobe and Sansa realized she was holding her breath.

"A sweet, lovely lady such as yourself deserves to feel good, and I promise, I can make you feel good, Lady Red. Will you let me?"

He'd barely uttered the question when his lips closed over her earlobe and she felt his hot, wet tongue on it. He sucked lightly and repeated: "Will you let me?"

She raised her hands, placing them on his upper arms to regain some control, whether over the situation or over her own body, she wasn't sure. "I must be a maid when I wed the prince," she whispered. 

Jon froze. They hadn't discussed this part. He quickly regained his composure and a moment later he was the wolf again. "I'll only take your maidenhead if you ask me to," he assured her, before starting to suck on a sensitive spot behind her ear.

"What a warm tongue you have, Ser Wolf," she sighed.

"The better to taste you with, Lady Red," he muttered into her jaw.

"Taste me?" she asked. "Are you going to eat me?" He was a wolf, after all.

She felt his lips curl into a smirk below the hollow of her throat. "Aye," he said. "I'm going to devour you."

He bent down to hook an arm behind her knees and swept her up into his arms, making her yelp as she swung her arms around his neck. He carried her to the bed and laid her down on top of the furs, spreading her hair over the pillows as she let her hands slide down his arms.  He leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back to meet her eyes, his own dark and bright at the same time.

She licked her lips, her hands grasping the furs in nervous excitement, foolishly realizing she'd lost her slippers when he'd lifted her off her feet.

He sat back, still holding her gaze, and started undoing the laces on her night rail, revealing a large v-shaped patch of skin. He covered her body with his own, only slightly hovering over her as he braced his weight on one forearm. He trailed his lips down her sternum, pushing the fabric aside, giving his mouth access to the swell of her breast, his hand cupping the other through the barrier of her only, flimsy piece of clothing.

"Oh," she gasped, fingers digging deeper into the furs at her sides as his lips closed over her nipple. The sensation of his hot, wet tongue swirling around it and his beard scraping her soft skin sent a pang of pleasure straight to her core, causing her to try and rub her thighs together and failing because he was still in between them.

He groaned in response and released her teat. "Does that feel good, Lady Red?" he rasped. "Do you like it?"

She hummed in contentment, whimpering when he blew cold air on her nipple before sucking it back into his mouth, his hand lightly kneading her other breast, thumb brushing over the erect bud. He switched sides then, his free hand travelling down her side, sliding over her hip and slithering under her night rail and up her thigh, making goosebumps rise on her skin.

He brushed his knuckles over her bare lower lips, and a delicious jolt rippled through her body. "No smallclothes?" he asked, her nipple popping out of his mouth. "You're a wicked girl, Lady Red."

He slipped one finger between her folds, spreading the wetness that had started to gather there. "You're wet for me," he groaned in surprised delight.

She grabbed his shoulders and urged him: "Please, Ser Wolf," blinking in surprise at how deep her own voice sounded. "More, please," she added, uncertain what she was begging for. 

He removed his hand from between her thighs, smirking at the glare she threw him, before popping his finger into his mouth and closing his eyes.

She watched as he sucked it clean, groaning appreciatively, her eyes widening in shock.

He laughed when he saw the look on her face and lowered himself until he could maneuver his shoulders under her legs, folding her night rail up over her hips and kissing the insides of her thighs. "My lady asked for more? As you wish, Lady Red."

She propped herself up on her elbows and stammered: "Wh-What are you doing, Ser Wolf?"

He took her left hand to twine their fingers together and she could feel the oddly smooth burnt skin on his palm. He offered her a smile, a true smile meant to reassure her, but then a wicked glint glittered in his eyes. "Tasting you, devouring you, feasting on your cunt. I promise it will be good, Lady Red."

She became aware of her heart beating violently inside her chest and her laboured breathing. Her cheeks flushed, blood pumping in her ears as she tried to imagine it. Did she want him to do such a thing?

He squeezed her hand and she found him gazing up at her with tender concern in those solemn grey eyes and she nodded and lay back.

He kissed the thatch of curls covering her mound and moved lower, licking up her slit. Her hips bucked of their own accord and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning like a common whore. He repeated the motion a couple of times, placing his free arm over her hips to still them, before closing his lips over a small nub at the top of her folds. He started sucking lightly and an unfamiliar exquisite ache started building under his mouth.

Her entire body tensed up, unsure whether it was trying to chase that ache or escape from it. She tried to hold back the wanton sounds rising in her throat, but they escaped from her lips in short bursts of breath and high-pitched mewls.

"Don't hold back," he rumbled into her sensitive flesh. "Just let go." His voice reverberated through her core, making her cry out in ecstasy and fist her free hand into his hair. "That's it," he encouraged her before he flicked his tongue out to start licking her in a steady rhythm.

The ache grew and grew until she was certain she couldn't take it any longer and still he kept it up, releasing her hips, which started moving in time with his ministrations, his hand instead moving to grab an arse cheek, fingers digging into her flesh. When the tension became truly unbearable, it snapped and white light flashed behind her eyelids as a wave of pure pleasure crashed through her body. 

By the time she was able to open her eyes again, Jon had climbed back up her body and she pulled him in for a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, which might have repulsed her if she'd thought too much about it, but fortunately she wasn't in a state of mind to think overly much.

She liked the feel of his body atop her, his warm weight, his hands everywhere, his mouth greedy and sloppy, and his manhood hard and hot against her belly. Emboldened by her state of bliss, she snuck a hand between their bodies and palmed him through his breeches, making him buck into her hand with a grunt.

"What a big cock you have, Ser Wolf," she murmured against his lips.

Before she could become embarassed by her own crass words, he crashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss and growled: "The better to fuck you with, Lady Red!"

He pulled back instantly, panic flashing in his eyes, but she reached down and started unlacing his breeches, keeping her eyes on her fingers as she muttered: "I'm not truly a maid, Jon. Undress for me, please?"

He was eager to obey and quick to join her again, giving her little time to admire his lean, muscled body. He planted his arms on either side of her head, bracing himself up to look down at her before leaning in for a kiss, and asked: "Are you sure?"

She met his eyes and nodded.

He used one hand to position himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly, his head dropping to the crook of her neck as he gasped her name, Lady Red and Ser Wolf momentarily forgotten.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to take him in further, and the slight sting of him stretching her open faded as soon as he was fully sheathed inside her. She draped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

He started moving, slow and steady, leaning down to pepper her temple, cheek and jaw with kisses. She twined her fingers into his hair to guide his lips to her mouth. He responded eagerly, coaxing her lips apart to suck her tongue into his mouth.

It felt nice, but Sansa needed something more. If only she knew what and how to ask for it.

Suddenly Jon rested his forehead against hers and panted: "You feel so good, Sansa. I'm not going to last long."

She tried to ignore the unbidden thought that he was already lasting longer than Harry usually had. Luckily, she was distracted by another kiss from Jon, who sat back, lifting her arse onto his thighs and looked down at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He took one of her hands and laid it down on her mound. "I want you to touch yourself, Lady Red. I want to see you peak again as I fuck you."

She found the little nub he'd lavished attention on earlier and tried to replicate the motions he'd made with his tongue. It took a while for her to get the pressure right, but soon enough she could feel that tension building again, her pleasure only increasing when Jon picked up his pace, grabbing her hips.

She closed her eyes again, embarassed by his intense gaze and focused on the feeling of him inside her and his hands holding her. Her second peak was not as overwhelming as the first one, but this time she was overcome by the realization of how good coupling could feel.

As she came down, she found Jon trying to disentangle her legs from around his torso. After a moment she understood what he was trying to do. She locked her ankles together tightly and met his eyes. "No," she told him. "I want you to spill your seed inside me, Ser Wolf."

"A-Are you sure?" he grunted.

"I am, Jon," she assured him.

He began to drive into her with more force and less of a rhythm. Soon his hips stuttered and he howled with his release.

He pulled her with him as he collapsed to his side, gathering her in his arms.

She listened to his ragged breathing and wild heartbeat as she lay contently in his embrace. She played with his beard and raked her fingers through his chest hair, tracing a crescent-shaped scar over his heart.

He covered her hand with his own, stilling her movement. She looked up to find him opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She offered him a smile.  "Wonderful."

His grip on her fingers tightened. "Are you still having doubts about tomorrow?"

"Doubts?" she repeated. She wasn't entirely pleased with the situation, but she'd do her duty, as she always had. 

Obviously, she wasn't averse to marrying Jon. She only wished it could have been their own choice instead of an order by the Dragon Queen which had prompted their wedding. Unfortunately she was the Lady of Winterfell and Jon was the Prince of Dragonstone and their lives did not belong to themselves. 

That was part of what had inspired her to orchestrate this game, so they could pretend for a while and have a night that was entirely their own.

Jon's voice disrupted her thoughts. "It's not too late to call it off."

She glanced back at his face, which gave nothing away. "And face your Aunt's wrath?" she quipped, ignoring the pang in her chest.

"She can't force you if you don't want this," he said, averting his eyes.

She found herself smiling at his words. She cupped his cheek. "I do want this... You," she whispered. 

One of his rare true smiles lit up his face, and she angled her face up to kiss him. "It was mostly the bedding ceremony which scared me."

He released her hand to brush her hair back from her face. "You seemed... wistful," he murmured. 

She bit her lip. " I wished... It should have been you."

His face pulled into a frown. 

"It should have been you who took my maidenhead," she clarified.

"I don't care a fig that you weren't a maid, Sansa," he sighed. 

"I know," she said quickly. "I just didn't know it could be like this."

"Like what?"

"Nice," she tried, aware the word was lacking. "You should have been my first."

As he stared at her, she could feel the arm holding her tightening and a storm of emotions appeared in his eyes. He closed them for a moment and exhaled heavily through his nose.

"We could pretend, if you like," he mused. "This was a first for me as well. I've never done anything like this before... But there are other things we could try."

She arched an eyebrow, her cheeks flushing with heat. "Such as?"

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll tell you later," he promised. "Or perhaps I'll show you." His eyes dropped, before glancing up at her face again. "I do hope to see you completely naked soon." 

She swatted his arm and leaned in to kiss him. "Soon," she teased.

"As a wedding gift soon?" he wondered aloud.

"Perhaps," she giggled and allowed him to kiss her again.


End file.
